A Day of Boredom
by Kherry T
Summary: Everyone takes a break from collecting jewel shards. Kagome goes home, with Inuyasha following. Things get interesting when Inuyasha gets bored... WARNING: Crossdressing involved. :P


Ok, this is my first posted fanfic. Lemme warn you now however... If you are offended by crossdressing, DO NOT READ THIS! Everyone else, please proceed. I do not own Inuyasha the anime, the character, nor do I own anything related to it... Except this story. All cpyrights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

It had been a long week. Inuyasha and the gang had been feverishly tracking down the jewel shards for days, having managed to collect 18 whole pieces in a matter of 7 days. They all needed rest as well as a break from each other. Miroku went off to get his wind tunnel patched up a bit, as well as pursuing his other "interest". Sango needed to get food for Kirara badly. He boomerang was also in need of some repairs. Shippo went to visit his fathers grave in addition to making his personal little tricks and items to aid him in battle. That left only two people; Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome had planned on going home and invited Inuyasha to accompany her. The two arrived in early afternoon and hung around Kagome's room. Kagome sat on her bed doing homework while Inuyasha sat restlessly on the floor. He let out an annoyed sigh.

"Jeez, this is such a waste of time! We need to go back out there an collect more jewel shards! The more Naraku gets, the more powerful he'll become!"

Kagome continued to scribble down on her paper, not bothering to pay much attention to Inuyasha's whinning.

"Look Inuyasha, I have shards with me. I know Naraku wants to get his hands on as many as he can, but we have a majority of them. Besides, we all needed a break. We aren't like you. We get tired and hurt."

Kagome said all this while never looking up from her paper. Inuyasha huffed at her and cross his arms. He knew she was partially right. But he also knew that even a few jewel shards in Naraku's possesion would make it that much harder to defeat him and make the jewel whole again. On top of all that, he was bored out of his mind! He was used to fighting, destroying demons, getting his hands dirty. He couldn't stand sitting around like this. It was unbearable! He got up and started to pacing, just to have something to. After a few minutes, Kagome let out a growl and angrily threw her paper down on the bed.

"Inuyasha, stop it! It's getting annoying!"

Inuyasha stopped and saw by the look on Kagome's face that she was serious. He was still bored nonetheless. He started to poke around her room. He picked up a book laying on her floor and looked through. He wasn't capable of reading a lick of it, so he simply dropped it where it was. Kagome had gone back to work, not even noticing the book thudding on the floor. He spotted her CD player on her dresser and poked at it a bit. He even picked it up and shook it a bit. The player remained silent. Bored with the device, Inuyasha sat it back down on the dresser. He looked over the dresser, unsure of what it was or what it held. He openned the top drawer, full of Kagome's panties. Inuyasha wasn't sure what to think. He grabbed a red silky pair and held them up. Kagome was too busy working to even notice. He felt the fabric between his finger. It was soft, smooth, inviting. He heldthem up to his face and rubbed them against his cheek. Kagome seemed to be finished with her homework.

"Hey Inuyasha, do you think you wanna grab something to ea-EEEEEEEEEEEKKK!"

Kagome had looked up and saw what Inuyasha was doing.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

Kagome yelled fiercely, causing Inuyasha to yelp in surprise as he was slammed to the ground, spasiming from the repeated command. He quickly got up and got in Kagome's face.

"What was that for!"

Kagome's face turned beet red.

"You were raiding my panty drawer!"

Inuyasha looked confused and curious at the same time.

"Pan-T? What's that?"

A huge sweatdrop formed on Kagome's brow. She figured he had to be kidding. But one look at his face revealed that to be wrong. He had a look of pure innocence and curiousity on his face. She thought maybe she could try and explain it to him. She grabbed the red panties and sat on her bed, patting a seat beside her. He sat down indian style next to her, ready to listen. He face was once again beet red.

"Well, see... Girls... Well, they wear these under their clothes. It feel comfortable... They come in different types, but these are standard. Expect most are amde of cotton..."

Inuyasha listened, taking in every word. He was still confused though and it showed on his face. Kagome wasn't sure how else to explain it, so she sat silently. Inuyasha shifted himself.

"But why don't boys wear them?"

Kagome's mouth dropped open. She was shocked he even asked! She walked out of the room and into Sota's. She grabbed a plain pair of white breifs and snuck out. Luckily, her brother wasn't around to see her do that. She came back and sat the two garments next to each other. Inuyasha inspected the two pairs of underwear, looking and touching both. He looked at Kagome.

"I still like your better."

She collapsed to the ground in shock. She got up quickly, her arms thrusted down at her sides.

"Don't you get it! It's for GIRLS. If you wore these, you'd have to wear other girl clothes. Would you really want to do that?"

Inuyasha shrugged. He didn't see what the big deal was. He stood up and walked in front of Kagome.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Not like anyone would see me anyways..."

Kagome was frustrated. She decided that maybe if she pushed him far enough, he's just shut up and forget about all this. She walked into the bathroom and ran a hot bath and dumped in a hair remover. He grabbed her shower cap and went to fetch Inuyasha. She pulled Inuyasha towards the bathroom. She gather his long white hair up and pulled the shower cap over it, along with his ears.

"Get in the tub and soak for a few minutes. I'll be back in a bit."

Inuyasha stripped off his red top and stepped out of his red pants. He eased himself into the bath and let out a sigh of relaxation. After what seemed like only a few short minutes, but was actually more like 10 minutes, Kagome knocked on the door.

"Pull the curtain Inuyasha, I'm coming in."

He did as he was told and pulled the cloth shower curtain to conceal his naked visage from Kagome's eyes. She entered the room and grabbed a towel, handing behind the curtain, making sure to look away at the same time. Inuyasha stepped out of the bath. Kagome pulled the plug fro mthe bath, letting the water, and what body hair Inuyasha had, swirl down the drain. She handed him some shampoo and luquid soap and started up a shower, telling him to shapoo his hair and wash off his body with the body spounge. She took the shower cap off of his head and headed out. Inuyasha stepped back behind the shower curtain and into the shower, puttingthe shampoo in his hair. It smelled strong of strawberries, though he didn't mind the smell. Once it was time, he rinsed the shampoo out. He grabbed the strange looking, ball like body spounge and put the soap into it. He washed himself up and down, feeling different due to the lack of hair. Once he rinsed off the soap, he tried to turn the shower off, unsuccessfully the first few times. He finally got it right. He walked over and pulled on the towel, leaving his clothes in a rumbled heap on the floor. He walked into Kagome's room, clad only in a towel. Kagome handed him a blue pair of panties, silk again.

"Put these on."

Kagome turned around while Inuyasha pulled the panties on. Kagome turned back around, trying to keep her eyes from looking down. She had Inuyasha raise his arms so she could pull a bra on him.

"What's this for?"

Inuyasha was curious as to what this thing on his chest was.

"It's a bra. It supports girl's breasts. I know you've seen those..."

Inuyasha had seen them, but he didn't know why she bothered wearing one. Kagome went and grabbed some socks, stuffing the bra to a C cup. Kagome was definitely full for her age. She went and grabbed a beige short skirt off of her bed and had him step into it. She pulled it up and zipped it up once in place. Next, she grabbed a blue sweater and pulled it over his head, adjusting his "boobs" afterward. She sat Inuyasha down and started to brush his hair. She started to get annoyed about something.

"You know, if you're gonna be dressed like this, I'll have to teach you to be more ladylike..."

Inuyasha snorted at Kagome.

"Go ahead and try. I doubt I'll listen! You know, you take these clothes for granted. They're a lot softer than my stuff."

Kagome grabbed a blue bow off of the bed and tied a big ponytail in Inuyasha's hair. Then she went and grabbed a bag and chair, taking a seat in front of Inuyasha. She plopped the bag down on her lap and openned it up, revealing it to be a makeup bag. Inuyasha was confused.

"What's that stuff?"

"This is something called make-up. Most women use it to help enhance their face. Even I use at least a bit."

Kagome started with a foundation, spreading it over Inuyasha's face. Next, she took some blue eyeshadow, having him close his eyes so she could get them a pretty shade of blue. Mascara was applied next, followed by a light pink blush. Finally, to top it all off, Kagome uses a light pink lipstick. Kagome went and grabbed a mirror, holding it up to his face. Inuyasha touched at the mirror, then touched his face.

"Wow... I'm pretty."

Kagome smiled.

"Yes... Yes you are."

Though she didn't want to admit it, Kagome had fun doing this. She figured maybe when they had more time off, she teach him how to be a lady. Maybe all this would even lead to something Kagome had been longing for... Inuyasha being hers alone.

THE END


End file.
